Feminine hygiene devices, such as tampons and pessaries, are generally used by women within the vagina for feminine needs, such as, e.g. to absorb menstrual or other body exudates, for pelvic support, and/or for other feminine needs. Such feminine products can be inserted into the vagina digitally, such as, e.g., by using a finger, or can be inserted into the vagina by using an applicator.
Applicators typically can comprise an insertion member and a plunger. The material to be expelled from the applicator, such as an absorbent tampon or pessary, can be positioned within the insertion member. The insertion member can have a first end for insertion of the material and a second end for receipt of the plunger. To use the applicator, the consumer can grasp the insertion member, position the first end appropriately, such as, e.g., into the body, and move the plunger in the insertion member towards the first end to insert the material. Some applicators can also include a fingergrip configuration that is located on the insertion member, which can allow the consumer to more securely hold the applicator during insertion of a material into the body cavity.
Various fingergrip configurations have been proposed to facilitate the handling of the applicator and to improve the insertion experience. For example, certain applicators can include a straight fingergrip configuration, wherein the fingergrip is not indented from the remainder of the insertion member. In some instances, a straight fingergrip configuration can also include one or more gripping structures disposed proximate the withdrawal end of the insertion member, that can, for example, reduce finger slippage and provide a more secure grip. Alternatively, other applicators can include a fingergrip configuration having a reduced diameter compared to the remainder of the insertion member, such as, e.g., one or more indentation regions or a rearwardly decreasing diameter that can, for example, provide one or more tapers or shoulders demarcating the gripping region from the remainder of the insertion member. Generally, such applicators can contain one or more gripping structures disposed within the fingergrip area.
Although many different types of applicators for feminine hygiene devices have been previously described, currently available configurations are not yet optimized to facilitate applicator handling and insertion experience. As such, there remains a need for an improved applicator having a superior grip configuration and improved perception of comfort.